Suzy
by Karine-F
Summary: Une mission de routine... Bien sûr...


Retrouvez la chanson « Suzy » ici : .com/listen-3766635

Et la chanson « Help Myself » ici : .com/listen-5401389

Pourquoi diable les avaient-ils emmené là ? C'était la question que Eli Loker & Ben Reynolds se posaient, accoudés à un bar. Enfin, « accoudés » était un bien gentil mot : Reynolds avaient le front posé près de son verre tandis que Loker ne savait pas s'il fallait rire, s'il fallait pleurer ou s'il fallait filmer. Il evacua vite cette idée de film en pensant à Lightman qui l'étriperai s'il voyait la vidéo un jour (et avec la chance qu'il avait : il l'a verrait.).

Tout avait bien commencé. Une mission de routine qui était prête à se finir, mais qui se située en Floride. Resultat : toute l'équipe était de sortie sauf Torres qui elle, était restée au bureau. Ainsi donc, pour se détendre, Reynolds s'était arrêté en voiture à un bar situé au détour d'une aile d'autoroute. Il l'a vite regretté apparemment, et Loker lui, en profitait pour lui repproché ce qui se déroulait. A vrai dire, il n'avait peut-être pas tord…

Il aurait pu mettre un frein, mais non : il a réagit 3 temps en retard, comme d'habitude. Peut-être que Lightman lui faisait plus peur qu'il ne le faisait croire ou encore, qu'il était sous le choc de la réaction de Foster. Toujours est-il que les deux concernés ne se souviendraient de rien, c'est déjà ça…

La journée avait était longue pour tout le monde. Ainsi, en rentrant dans le bar, Lightman demanda rapidemment un verre de Bourbon. Puis de la Vodka. Puis une Margarita. Puis une biére. Puis de nouveau du Bourbon. Enfin, Reynolds évaluait à peu près puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment suivi à la lettre la commande de Lightman, il n'avait pas non plus relevé les « pareil pour moi » de Foster.

Il a juste commencé à se reveiller quand la chanson « Help MySelf » de Gaetan Roussel resonnait dans le bar.

Lightman avait commencé par chanté doucement… Time to get away Gotta help myself, soon et avait crié HELP MYSELF en claquant son verre sur le bar. Bien sûr il avait fallut que Foster le suive… Une prolifération de HELP MYSELF était ainsi apparu. Rien de bien méchant jusque ici. Et Reynolds n'avait rien fait pour arrêter la tempête avant qu'elle ne se déclare.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je suis CON ! s'était-il écrier.

_ Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire !

_ Fermez là Loker ! Vous aussi, franchement, vous auriez pu éviter le massacre !

_ Non, j'avais envie de voir comment ça tournerait.

_ Vous franchement ! »

En effet. Suite des événements ? La chanson Suzy de Caravan Palace. Rien de plus simple. « La MAUDITE chanson Suzy » corrigeait Reynolds. Dés les premières notes, Lightman s'était levé en criant presque à Foster :

« GILLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN J'ADORE CETTE CHANSOOOOOOOOOON »

Bien sur ce à quoi elle avait repliqué :

« MOI AUSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

Normal quoi. Donc, dans toute la logique des choses, Lightman a pris la main de Gillian et la entraîné à se lever avec toute la force de l'univers pour se dandiner de ma maniére… ben d'un gars bourré. Ils s'étaient DONC retrouver à danser comme ça, tout les deux, Lightman bien sûr à genoux avec un grand sourire pendant que Foster remuait des épaules et du bassin presque au dessus de lui.

« Au non, là c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! s'indignait Reynolds »

Lightman venait de prendre une des jambes de Foster dans les bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un doudou.

« NON CAL ARRETE JE VAIS TOMB- »

Ça n'avait pas manqué, Gillian venait de s'étaler près de Cal qui s'est mis à se rigoler comme une baleine et avec, en arrière plan, Reynolds qui tenté de se cacher derrrière le menu. Puis Suzy se termina pour laisser place à Relator de Scarlett Johanson & Pete Yorn.

« OH J'ADORE CETTE CHANSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

_ Ah NON, Lightman, maintenant vous arrêtez vos conneries et on rentre ! Et vous Loker, ARRÊTEZ DE FILMER !

_ Pas question, il faut que Torres voit ça ! répondit Eli entre deux rires »

Ce à quoi Gillian & Cal avaient répondu à un sourire grand comme le grand canyon. « Qui avait dit que c'était une mission de routine franchement ? » pensa Reynolds desespéré.


End file.
